M I R A C L E (in December)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (6 Common Pairings) "Karena cinta. Aku memikirkan dirimu ketika aku memakannya…, jadi rasa apapun itu akan tetap sama meskipun aslinya sangat tidak enak." / "Nyanyian tadi untukmu dan aku sekarang sedang benar-benar memikirkanmu. Makanya cepat sembuh, Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu," / "Kau jauh lebih beruntung dari Beethoven." / RnR please, chinguya? ;D


**Zula's Side:**

Oke, mungkin bingung krn aku naruh cuap2 didepan dan bukan di belakang, ya? Yg gasuka boleh skip en langsung meluncur, kok. Tapi mending baca dulu deh #dipetok.

Jadi ini ceritanya last FF sebelum aku stuck dan pacaran sama buku2 mulai minggu depan nanti -_- soal2 Kalkulus telah menantiku bagaikan Marry Worth XDv laptop kudu diasingkan soalnya isinya abang Chen terus, entar kalo masih kubawa tidur pasti kepikiran dia lagi. Belajarnya ga jadi deh. Aduh abang Chen siapa suruh situ ganteng. Sebenernya yg ngenalin aku ke EXO mah abang Kris tapi entah kenapa lama2 feelku enggak sehebat(?) dulu. Kris telalu sempurna, dan tipe2 Kim Jongdae itulah yg tipe aku banget ;-; *jadicurhat*

Gak yakin juga sih ini dibilang hiatus ato enggak, tapi takut kalo ditunggu *ngimpi* aku ngewanti aja kayaknya aku nggak bakal post FF sampe awal Mei nanti. Jadi sabar aja yah. PM udah mulai, aku juga harus latihan masuk kerja, mulai milah2 PTN dan nyari jurusan. (Padahal aku juga diajakkin ikut SM audisi, tapi tahun ini mungkin belum rejeki T_T dan lagi apes).

Huehue. Duniaku nggak bebas lagi T_T swear deh, waktu dulu masih SMP kepingin cepetan dewasa, pas udah gini, kepingin balik jadi bocah SD. Nggak kerasa banget, waktunya sebentar doang. Tiba2 ntar udah merit aja XDv dan mudah2an pacarku nggak selingkuh ama cewe ditempatnya, amin. Ih amit2.

Aduh jadi ngelantur, ampe mana yak? Ah, intinya gitu deh, krn aku juga ga yakin, mungkin ditengah2 bulan hibernasiku aku bakal ttp buat FF. Kita liat aja nanti(?).

Oh ya, buat FF ini sendiri ini termasuk kumpulan ficlets yang digabung satu. Jadi semacem drabble gitu~ genrenya HHJJ. Az lagi anti sama genre angst yah, oke cukup. Jadi disini lupakan jauh2 tisu dan buang perilaku menye2(?) Anda. Mm, ini dibuat dua bungkus(?), satunya judulnya **Miracle in December **dan yg satunya lagi **Januari Cinta**. Judulnya norak emang, Az udah stuck banget dan paling ga jago bikin judul. Jadi terima apa adanya aja oke no protes. Ah, terus, di **Miracle in December **ini ada 3 pairing; **KaiSoo, ChenMin, **ama **SuLay**. Kalo di **Januari Cinta **itu pairingnya **ChanBaek, KrisTao, **ama **HunHan**.

Terus…, semua yg ada dibawah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan tempat ato kejadian, itu tdk disengaja. Kalo kesamaan nama tokoh ya udah jelas dong ._.

Okedah, udah bingung mau bacot apaan lagi. Aku nggak akan bilang **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **mulai sekarang krn gimana bisa seseorang menyukai suatu karya tanpa dibaca? Jadi, silahkan simpulkan suka ceritanya atau nggak setelah selesai baca.

Kalo suka boleh difavs/follow. Heheheh. Tapi aku minta untuk **tinggalkan review apapun bentuknya :)**

p/s: Aku gatau caranya ngasih garis2 pembatas kyk di FF orang2 jadi kasihnya titik2 aja .-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to God. I owned nothing but the stories.  
Characters: EXO official pairings  
Genres: Fluff-romance  
Rating: T_

**.**

**.**

_**It's a love story, Baby, just say—yes!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**1) Jongin/Kyungsoo**

_Love Cookies  
(1.000 words)_

Aroma harum menguar dari cerobong sebuah pondok kecil. Sesosok pria berkulit agak gelap tersenyum, memandangi hasil pencariannya mulus. Pada gambar yang ada di halaman 12 dari buku resep, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu varian makanan ringan. Kue jahe.

Limabelas menit berselang sudah.

Dari sudut matanya kini semua sempurna. Apa yang tersaji persis seperti contoh. Dan kini, ada dua gelas coklat panas siap minum beserta kue kering yang masih hangat karena baru diangkat dari dalam oven. Senyumannya mengembang. Puas.

Jadi ceritanya begini; pagi-pagi sekali Jongin mengebel kekasihnya untuk datang ke rumah dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya. Tak diduga, di tengah perjalanan Kyungsoo datang ke tempatnya, gerimis turun. Sekarang menjelma jadi besar. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menghabiskan sekalian harinya di sini. Yap, menginap. Dan Jongin—sebagai kekasih yang baik—ingin membuat Kyungsoo terkesan. Maka tidak heran kalau Jongin mendadak punya jiwa pemasak. Padahal sebelum ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan namanya dapur. Apalagi tetek bengeknya.

Hal itu berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu sudah lebih dari hapal dengan semua yang berbau masak-memasak. Ia paling suka memadukan resep satu dengan yang lain menjadi makanan baru. Soal rasa jangan tanya, bahkan ketika Jongin bersaksi untuk temannya saat diminta komentar tentang bagaimana rasa masakan Kyungsoo (waktu itu menunya _spaghetti_), dia langsung jawab: _"Pernahkah kau mencicipi masakan yang ketika kau memakannya, kau serasa akan pingsan karena rasanya terlalu nikmat? Seperti itulah makanan buatan kekasihku,"_ yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo panas, memerah hebat.

Jongin menghela napasnya lalu memindahkan jamuan itu ke atas nampan bermotif bunga. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menguatkan tekad. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

Berjalan lambat, akhirnya Jongin sampai di tempat kekasihnya duduk. Sofanya terlihat melesak karena Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk menatap aliran air yang mengucur perlahan di bingkai jendela. Sore ini Incheon diguyur hujan. Indah sekali. Lima menit berlalu dengan Jongin terhipnotis, hingga dia sadar kembali.

Jongin berpaling alih-alih menyapa kekasihnya, "_Hyung_."

Kyungsoo—yang saat itu mengenakan baju handuk milik Jongin dan kepalanya dililiti kain kecil—menolehkan pandangannya dari luar, menatap Jongin. "Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

"Mm, maaf menunggu lama. Kau tidak mau pakai baju dulu, _Hyung_? Aku ambilkan—"Jongin akan pergi lagi bermaksud mengambilkan baju, tapi dicegah. "Tidak apa," balas Kyungsoo tak acuh, "kau di sini saja." Akhirnya Jongin menaruh nampannya kemudian menduduki sofa tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap dua kali sebelum matanya melirik sesuatu di atas meja, "Nah, apa itu hasil kerjamu?" ia bertanya antusias.

"Ng… Iya," jawab Jongin sedikit ragu. "Silahkan dicicipi, _Hyung_. Kuharap kau suka." kekehnya terpaksa. Ia menyodorkan stoples kuenya. Kyungsoo menjengit heran, "Kau formal sekali, Jongin. Tenanglah, aku juga tidak akan mengomentari masakanmu dengan berlebihan,"

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo mencomot salah satu kue dari dalam stoples. Kyungsoo memandanginya sebentar. Ia mengulum senyum, itu kue jahe. Salah satu kue favoritnya. "Dan hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku suka kue jahe? Aku belum pernah bilang padamu…"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Butuh beberapa saat agar dia bisa mengerti kalimat Kyungsoo. Benar juga, kapan Kyungsoo pernah bilang? Ia tidak mengerti juga bagaimana bisa tadi yakin sekali akan memilih kue ini. Tapi kalau kata orang-orang, yang begitu namanya jodoh. Ya, jodoh. Tanpa kita perlu bertanya kesukaan kekasih kita, kita sudah ada firasat lebih dulu kesukaannya yang seperti bagaimana. Pemuda itu jadi tersenyum bodoh. "Kau tahu artinya, _Hyung_?"

"Apa?"

"Tandanya kita jodoh."

Kyungsoo bersemu sebelum membalas, "Kalau jodoh memang sudah dari dulu. Bukan begitu?"

"Eh?"

Kikikan mengalir halus dari bibirnya, "Sudah, ah. Kebanyakan basa-basinya, ini kucoba saja, ya?" Tangan kanannya bergerak lagi, kali ini untuk mengarahkan kue jahe Jongin ke dalam mulutnya. Namun sebelum lidahnya mencecap rasa kue tersebut, Jongin mencegahnya dengan merebutnya. "Jangan dulu, _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Jongin penuh tanda tanya. Keheranan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku-takut-rasanya-tidak-enak." Jongin menggumam tanpa jeda.

"Hah?"

"Aku-takut-rasanya-tidak-enak," ulang Jongin masih samar-samar. Kyungsoo berdecak, "Kalau kau takut masakanmu dikomentari, untuk apa kau membuatnya?"

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tapi kau kan mahir membuat ini, aku takut rasanya tidak cocok dengan lidahmu?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sekenanya.

Dia memulai dengan gigitan pertama. Bunyi remah kue nyaring terdengar beradu dengan gigi-giginya. Kue ini teksturnya sedikit keras. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo, jadi dia melanjutkannya.

Tapi…, semuanya tak sesuai dengan takaran apa yang seharusnya. _Asin, _Jongin sepertinya menaruh terlalu banyak mentega. _Pedas, _sebab ia membubuhkan banyak bubuk jahe. Dan…, _manis! _Apa Jongin berencana membuat Kyungsoo mati muda dengan terkena diabetes karena memasukkan gula melampaui batas?

Dalam sekali kunyah, Kyungsoo tahu rasa kue Jongin tidak karuan. Sebab lelaki itu hanya diam seraya mengernyitkan alis. Membuat Jongin menatapnya cemas. "Rasanya pasti tidak enak. Kan, _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk tidak menyela dan lelaki itu beralih meraih cangkir berisikan coklat panas teman si kue jahe. Buatan Jongin juga. Kyungsoo menggenggam tepiannya erat, meniup permukaannya. Uap panas menguar menerpa wajahnya. "Biarkan aku minum dulu," izinnya. Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo meneguk cairan pekat itu. Seketika wajahnya berubah ekspresi. Minuman ini…, betulkah Jongin membuat coklat panas? Me—Mengapa jadi aneh begini? Saat isi cangkir itu menyapa tenggorokan Kyungsoo, serasa sangat buruk.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Um, yeah, lumayan…" katanya sembari tersenyum. Jongin tersentak kaget, "Benarkah?" tanyanya sangsi. Ia membuktikan sendiri dengan mengambil satu potong dan langsung melepehkannya. "Aku berani sumpah ini adalah kue terburuk yang pernah kucoba seumur hidupku," gidiknya ngeri. Dia merutuk seraya meminum coklat panas miliknya—

—tapi belum sampai satu tegukan, Jongin menyemburkannya. Alasannya mudah, "Coklat ini pasti kumasak dengan cara yang salah sehingga jadi sangat pahit, yaiks."

Namun… Jongin dibuat kaget ketika melirik Kyungsoo yang justru asyik menghabiskan potongan kesembilan dan kesepuluh-nya dari stoples. "_H—Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Kupikir rasa kueku tidak enak…"

"Memang tidak."

"Coklat panasnya juga terlalu pahit."

"Hum…" Kyungsoo meliriknya sinis, "Aku sampai mengira kau menaruh pare di dalamnya,"

Jongin menegakkan badannya, telunjuknya menuding Kyungsoo, "Lalu mengapa kau habiskan coklat panasku dan memakan kuenya seolah-olah rasanya seperti kue normal?"

"Mau tahu kenapa?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin dan berbisik kalimat yang mampu membuat Jongin membeku—

.

.

.

.

.

"_Karena __**cinta**__. Aku memikirkan dirimu ketika aku memakannya…, jadi rasa apapun itu akan tetap sama meskipun aslinya sangat tidak enak."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2) Jongdae/Minseok**

_Fever  
(642 words)_

Minseok bilang dia tidak pernah suka bulan Desember.

Bulan Desember selalu identik dengan musim dingin. Hawa menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat dan terasa berlipat lebih dingin dari bulan lain. Korea Selatan pun tak jauh beda, di sana semua serba tertutup salju. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai dipadati pejalan, agak sepi sebab orang-orang enggan keluar dan cenderung memilih mengurung diri dalam rumah. Seperti halnya Minseok saat ini.

Karena musim dingin yang telah membuatnya berakhir _begini_.

Padahal sekarang baru jam tiga sore waktu setempat. Namun Minseok sudah berbaring di kasur empuknya. Menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat, dan bergelung di balik hangat selimutnya. Kamarnya sengaja dibiarkan remang dengan alasan supaya lebih tenang. Minseok bersin beberapa kali dan dia menggosok hidungnya. Sakit demam itu tidak enak sekali. Semuanya jadi serba salah. Mau melakukan sesuatu, jadi malas. Bangun sedikit saja, kepala rasanya dipukul palu. Bahkan, dia yang biasanya sibuk mengemil beberapa merek makanan ringan, sudah tidak bernafsu lagi.

Minseok menarik selimutnya lebih rapat membalut tubuh. Ia gemetar dari balik sana dan bibirnya agak pucat. Di dahinya juga ada kompres yang tadi sengaja ia tempel sendiri. Dan meski temperatur kamarnya sudah ia pasang ke suhu terhangat, tetap saja udara dingin dari luar seolah menembus masuk lewat celah kecil entah mana. Minseok masih menggigil.

Ketika ia akan lelap dalam tidur, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas Minseok membuka kelopak matanya meski pusing kembali menyergap. Ia menggigit bibir dan menghela napas sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

Telepon dari kekasihnya.

Minseok mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Halo, Jongdae…" jawabnya dengan suara agak serak.

Jongdae—seseorang di ujung sambungannya—mengernyitkan alis, _"Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak juga, tapi sebetulnya aku sudah akan tidur tadi. Kau menelepon ada perlu apa?"

"_Maaf, Hyung. Bukan apa-apa, sih, aku hanya ingin tanya apa sakitmu sudah baikan?" _tanya Jongdae khawatir.

"Panasku turun sedikit. Tenang saja, aku sudah minum obat, kok. Istirahat sebentar juga paling sembuh. Sudah, ya, aku mau tidur lagi—" Ia bergerak menjauhkan ponselnya dan akan memencet tombol merah—untuk mengakhiri panggilan—sebelum mendengar suara panik Jongdae dari seberang. _"Jangan tutup dulu, Hyung,"_

"Kenapa lagi?" Minseok bertanya agak kesal. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Jongdae. Justru Minseok sangat girang ketika tahu Jongdae mengebel dan menanyakan kondisinya bagaimana. Tapi alasan nyeri di kepala yang tak tertahankan yang membuatnya jadi sedikit emosi dan malas meladeni orang bicara untuk waktu dekat ini. Minseok merasa dia butuh istirahat intensif untuk memulihkan keadaannya seperti sedia kala. Dia memijat pelipis kepalanya dengan sebal. Kapan pula demam ini akan minggat, huh?

"Jongdae?" panggilnya saat beberapa lama Jongdae tidak kunjung menyahut.

"_A—Ah, maafkan aku, Hyung, tadi aku ambil gitar sebentar…"_

"Gitar?" Minseok bertanya keheranan, "untuk ap—" tetapi sebelum pertanyaannya selesai ia telah mendengar suara lembut Jongdae mengalun lamat sampai menyusup masuk ke dalam lubang telinganya. _"I walked into a chair today… Cause I was thinking about you… You bounce jumped right in my way… Like lately things do…"_

Minseok ternganga, "Jongdae…"

"_Oh' baby can't you see… The thought of you makes a mess of me… I walked into a chair today… Cause I was thinking about you…"_ Jongdae tersenyum di sela nyanyiannya. Jari-jarinya yang terampil memetik senar dengan perlahan. Minseok mengerjapkan mata dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di depan mulut, mulai ternganga. "Jongdae…" gumamnya.

"_And now I can't walk straight… I can't talk straight… I can't think about anything but the way… It should be and it could be…"_

Sampai akhirnya Jongdae menyelesaikan bait lagunya dengan sempurna tanpa sumbang. Minseok terisak dalam diam dan mendengar bisikan Jongdae yang menenangkan. _"Nyanyian tadi untukmu dan aku sekarang sedang benar-benar memikirkanmu. Makanya cepat sembuh, Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu,"_

Serius. Hanya dengan cara mendengar lagu yang langsung dinyanyikan Jongdae, telah mampu membuat sekitar dadanya serasa mengembang. Dipenuhi banyak cinta.

"Aku juga…" balas Minseok sebelum sambungan mereka terputus. Dan Minseok mulai berpikir ia akan menolerir bulan Desember atau musim dingin. Apapun itu yang membuat Jongdae bisa melakukan hal manis seperti barusan. Seperti ada keajaiban…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3) Joonmyeon/Yixing**

_Symphony No. 9  
(1.007 words)_

Suara denting piano menggema memecah hening salah satu aula besar sebuah bangunan bergaya kuno. Pada bangku tepat di depan piano berukuran besar itu, duduklah Zhang Yixing—pianis yang namanya cukup dikenal akhir-akhir ini. Malam ini ia khusus diundang untuk mengisi acara besar bertajuk pagelaran musik klasik.

Yixing memainkan Simfoni No. 9.

Simfoni No. 9 ialah lagu terakhir yang tercipta dari tangan dingin Beethoven sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Lagu tersebut terbilang sebuah mahakarya apik yang terbungkus perasaan romantis, melankolis dan bertabur sedikit sentuhan sentimental.

Di luar, awan seolah memberat. Warnanya gelap dan petir bergemuruh. Mengundang dingin berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, turun salju rintik-rintik. Namun itu semua seolah tak mempengaruhinya. Yixing tetap menekan tuts dengan yakin seraya melempar senyum bagi semua hadirin.

Matanya tidak cukup asing untuk dapat menemukan seseorang berpakaian sedikit nyentrik dan nampak paling menonjol di antara banyak yang lainnya. Tapi saat orang itu tersenyum pada Yixing, Yixing kontan menganggukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan permainannya.

Yixing menunduk dalam ketika penampilannya usai dan ia segera berlari ke belakang panggung. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Kim Joonmyeon—orang yang tadi tersenyum untuknya dari bangku hadirin sudah menunggu. Lelaki tersebut merentangkan tangannya lebar dan mengisyaratkan sebuah pelukan. Yixing menyerbunya. Mereka berpelukan beberapa lama hingga Yixing melepaskannya dan mulai bertanya, "Kau sudah lama di sini, _Hyung_?"

"Belum," Joonmyeon membalasnya sambil terkekeh, "belum lama untuk membuatku mati beku, sih,"

Yixing meninju lengannya main-main, "Ah, kau ini. Memangnya kau datang dari jam berapa?"

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya tadi Paman satpam bilang sudah melihatku sejak jam empat sore. Entahlah,"

"Apa? Untuk apa kau datang jam segitu?" Yixing meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ketinggalan penampilan kekasihku…" kekeh Joonmyeon.

"Dasar sinting," cibir Yixing. Namun dua pipinya kini memerah hebat dengan warna kentara.

Joonmyeon mencolek pipi Yixing yang memerah, "Biar sinting begini tapi nyatanya kau tetap cinta aku?"

Yixing mendelik dan terperangah, "Apa?!"

"Aish, sudahlah mengaku saja." pojok Joonmyeon. Yixing mendengus sebelum meliriknya, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cinta kamu?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Oh, tapi Yixing, aku ingin tanya sesuatu…"

Yixing menaikkan alisnya, "Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih Simfoni No. 9 untuk dibawakan saat penampilanmu tadi? Padahal kau bisa pilih lagu lain yang lebih semangat dan yeah, tidak loyo seperti itu,"

"Heh, asal saja kau!" Yixing menoyor kepalanya, "Lagu itu tidak loyo, bodoh."

"Nah lalu apa? Musiknya kedengaran sangat lembut, aku bahkan mendengarnya sampai mengantuk," komentar Joonmyeon asal. Sama seperti pribadinya yang asal-asalan. Namun hal itulah yang membuat dirinya Joonmyeon—satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Yixing jatuh padanya.

Sang kekasih berpaling untuk menoleh ke Joonmyeon, "Lagu itu banyak esensinya, kau tahu."

"Bagaimana—"

"Pernahkah kau tahu jika Ludwig van Beethoven menciptakannya dengan penuh rasa?"

Joonmyeon memutar bolamatanya malas. Setelah ini pasti kekasihnya akan berkoar panjang seputar musik yang mau tidak mau mesti Joonmyeon dengarkan sampai habis. Topik seputar ini bukan jarang untuk dibahas, bahkan setiap kali pertemuan mereka Yixing seakan punya stok untuk memberi Joonmyeon istilah baru yang asing untuknya. Joonmyeon sampai bingung kenapa Yixing bisa sehapal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya itu urusanku?" balas lelaki tinggi itu namun sedetik kemudian dia merepet, mendapati tatapan tajam Yixing mengarah bengis padanya, "Oke, oke. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu alasannya. Bukankah kau yang lebih mengetahuinya?"

"Nah," Yixing mengangguk, membenarkan Joonmyeon, "semasa hidupnya, Beethoven telah mencintai banyak wanita namun di antara perasaannya itu tidak ada satupun yang tersampaikan dengan baik."

Mereka memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang terdekat karena tahu jika obrolan kali ini pasti akan memakan waktu cukup lama. "Lanjutkan…" kata Joonmyeon sembari memangku Yixing dan menyisiri surainya dengan jari. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di ceruk bahu Yixing.

"Di tahun-tahun kehidupannya yang sangat menyakitkan itu Beethoven merasa pupus harapan. Dia sudah berulang-ulang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, tapi tidak juga berhasil. Entahlah itu bisa disebut keberuntungan atau malah kesialan, setiap kali dia akan menenggak racun serangga, menggores urat nadinya dengan silet, atau mencoba membuat dirinya mati tergantung di dahan pohon, aksinya selalu tertangkap basah oleh orang lain."

"Teruskan…" balas Joonmyeon seadanya.

"Akhirnya dia hidup dalam kekangan psikologis serta kesepian yang sangat kental. Di tengah-tengah kepiluan dirinya itulah awal mula Simfoni No. 9 bisa terlahir. Beethoven menuangkan seluruh perasaannya di dalam sana. Tentang bagaimana pilunya seorang lelaki yang tidak mampu untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang gadis."

"Hmm…" Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya.

"Kesepian jiwa Beethoven disimbolkan dengan alunan nada yang bersahutan. Diiringi dengan gesekan biola serta dentingan piano. Seperti yang tadi kumainkan…"

"…"

"Simfoni No. 9 adalah lagu yang emosional, _Hyung_. Lagu tersebut bisa membuat kita yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan kesedihan mendalam yang sesungguhnya hanya dirasakan Beethoven. Beethoven membuatnya seolah-olah pendengarnya menjadi perasa secara tidak langsung. Kita seakan dibuat masuk ke dalam melodinya. Masuk, masuk, terus masuk…, sampai—"

"Zzzzz, zzzzzz…"

Wajah Yixing yang tadinya berseri-seri karena merasa didengarkan, seketika berubah jadi penuh dengan warna kepiting rebus. Ternyata Joonmyeon pulas. Di saat dirinya asyik menjelaskan? Oh, jadi untuk apa dia capek-capek berkoar panjang lebar kalau nyatanya yang mendengarkan tidur dengan nyaman? Bahkan sampai mendengkur!

Yixing menggeram sebelum menjitak kepala Joonmyeon dan membuat lelaki tinggi itu merutuk sebal karena mimpinya yang indah terpaksa buyar. Padahal tadi dia sedang mimpi—"Padahal aku mimpi menikah dengan Yixing," sungutnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Yixing.

Yixing terlihat marah, "Kau tertidur saat aku sedang bicara padamu. Adakah itu menyenangkan?" katanya lalu membelakangi tubuh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon meringis sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya. "Ya aku minta maaf, Sayang. Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan penjelasan musik seperti itu…"

"Berarti kau juga tidak suka aku kalau begitu,"

"Bukan begitu…, aish." Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Yixing yang sekarang sedang merajuk. "Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kaudengar daripada kau menjelaskan kisah hidup Beethoven dan Simfoni No. 9-nya yang tragis."

"Apa?" tanya Yixing ingin tahu, ia belum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau jauh lebih beruntung dari Beethoven."

Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya, "Mengapa bisa?"

"Sebab kau punya aku!" balas Joonmyeon yakin. Kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh membesar seiring Yixing mengembangkan senyuman, "Hubungannya?" sangsi Yixing.

"Kalau Beethoven yang hebat itu kesepian karena tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya kepada gadisnya, kau tidak. Kenapa? Karena kau tidak akan kesepian sebab aku akan selalu berada di sisimu…"

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, "Janji?"

"Janji!"

Senyuman bahagia menguar dari bibir keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

Makasih udah baca! Ditunggu **review-**nya~ aku cinta kalian moah2~ #TaburinPakeLope2


End file.
